Sweet Dreams of You
by Iamskittles
Summary: Sweet dreams of you Every night I go through Why can't I forget you and start my life anew Instead of having sweet dreams about you
1. A rainy day won't keep the doctor away

A/N: Kay, yeah I have another fanfic that needs attention, but, I got bit by the Cowboy Bebop bug and I spent a whole week cutting school(not important school) so i can watch the whole series again, and I remembered how much I didn't like Julia. More so, Julia and spike __together.__ I dunno, the chick didn't inspire any fangirl squealing/crying anguish in me when they killed her off. I was just a lil sad cuz spike liked/loved(ihavenodamnideawhyandnoonecanfixthat) her and he was gonna be sad. And I don't like sad spike. It's like those damn aspca commercials. So, I then got bit by the fanfic bug and here we are. My writing speaks for itself, so I'm not gonna explain anymore unless I'm asked a direct question by one of you. So, read and review. Heavy on the review. I need them like Viscous needs red eye.

* * *

Helena Thibodeaux was a cautious woman. Everywhere she went, she was always ready for at least a nuclear catastrophe and not much more. She never turned her back to an open door and never wore the same outfit twice. Although, the latter could be chalked down to simple lady habits, it was a practice she treated like as seriously catholic does Lenten season.

Along with her caution, she was superstitious. Never set foot on the same street as a black cat, never left home without an acorn in her pocket. She was of creole decent, so, this was common among her kin, but, the way she had always treated her superstitions made people uneasy. Strangers and friends alike.

For those who knew her, they would get the feeling she was afraid of something she would never talk about. For strangers, they would feel a passing tenseness in the room that would have them wanting to leave much sooner than what was possible. Since she was a Doctor, this meant her patients would be more careful with themselves so they didn't need to go back. So, it worked for her.

The woman was pretty much a walking flight risk, there were plenty of people in the galaxy who wanted her dead for various reasons. Mostly for disrupting such and such's plans to make a random group of people's lives as miserable as possible. Living such a dangerous life and constantly throwing salt over her shoulder was her only meager attempt at self-preservation. She could duke it out with the best of them, being ex-military, but she was one woman. She knew well that if/when someone wanted to kill her badly enough that they were very well capable to send an army after her, if need be. It's a sad life to live, always watching her back, when her greatest talent was protecting someone else's. To protect and serve.

That was the reason she was out that night, with her oldest and most trusted friend. It was a poetic sight. Rain pouring down on two women, who could not give a single fuck if the water was ruining their hair and Helena's best leather jacket. Her crimson hair had been pulled up and away from her face in a low, soggy bun, the strands sticking to the sides of her face from being so damp. Her comrade was in a similar predicament, the rain giving her blonde hair a mustardy hue, but, at least, she was smart enough to wear a black trench coat for when the weather went south.

Helena did had the sense to bring an umbrella, but, unfortunately for them, it was just wide enough for only half of both women. Meaning, Helena's left shoulder was being pummeled with rain.

", Dammit, why now, of all times?" Helen complained to her wayward companion.

The taller blonde woman replied in her deep voice," I guess this is Mars's way of welcoming newcomers".

Helen held the umbrella higher," Cheap welcome," She stopped to survey the street for a bar or restaurant, anything to get them out of the rain for a while. She was starting to feel a chill. ", Hey, we should stop in that bar over there for a bit. Give us a chance to dry off and warm up a little," She was pointing to the small neon sign above a black door.

", Good thinking. I could use a drink or two, right about now," The blonde said, as she strained her eyes to find where Helena was pointing.

Helena nodded, the motion jostling a few drops of water in her hair. The two then hurried across the road and ducked under the tiny awning that was suspended above the bar's door. Helena retracted the umbrella, briefly shaking water from it, and then tucked it in her brown leather messenger bag where it came from. The tall blonde held open the door for her red-headed partner before making her own way into the smoky bar.

It was an ordinary bar, pool tables, stools, drunken stupid people betting on pool. The usual. What was unusual, was the reactions of more than half of the (six) patrons to the two women's' arrival. Helena tried not to stare back, but, one of the pairs of eyes that had been glued to her and her Nordic looking companion had her frozen on the spot. She felt as if she were a small mouse, staring into the eyes of the serpent as it was about to coil itself around her, crushing her internal organs so it can swallow her whole. It gave her a feeling of vulnerability that she did not appreciate.

A cool hand on her elbow mercifully broke the trance. She let her eyes dart away from the snake to her angelic friend. The look of concern and apprehension in her blue eyes wasn't missed by the red-head. In fact, it was shared.

How could one random man spark a reaction so strong out of them just by a __look__? It was obvious to them that he was one to stay away from, even if they only planned to be in the barroom for just a few minutes. This was a man who could do some serious damage in such a small time frame. Long, ever lasting damage.

Helena let herself be pulled gently to the bar. Once there, the two women shrugged off their wet coats and ignored the inquisitive/coveting eyes of the bar patrons.

The bartender appeared in front of them, with the first welcoming smile they had received since landing on the planet. Helena was immediately fond of the older man. She returned his smile with warmth.

", What can I get for you two strangers?" He said.

The ginger responded first," Cape Cod, for me, Mister. Hopefully we won't be strangers to this town for long".

", Rum and coke, for me. Cozy place, you have here. We're lucky we found it, or, we'd still be wandering about town in that monsoon, out there," Julia stated.

The bartender went about getting their drinks," Ah, so, where are you two from? We get all kinds of wanderers, but, not too many migrants," He said, handing the Nordic beauty her drink.

She sipped it daintily, making Helena want to giggle at her 'proper lady' act. ", Oh, all around. We don't really stay in one place for too long; so, we can't really delegate one single place as where we're from. Only where we want to be at that current moment," Helena answered. ", Right, now we're kind of just scoping out real estate opportunities. I'm looking to open a medical clinic around here".

The bartender smiled and handed her her own drink," Well, that's great timing. Our old doctor skipped town last month. We need a new doctor around these parts. I'm sure you two have a few stories tell. Seeing as you've been to so many places. Meeting all kinds of folks. That my favorite part of owning this bar. All the stories".

Now, Helena really liked the guy. He was one of those old souls, always smiling and offering a friendly face. Even to strangers like her.

", We have our share of stories, alright. Everywhere we seem to go, this one manages to get herself in trouble," The blue-eyed woman answered.

Helen chuckled, her own green eyes laughing at the many good times they shared, roaming the galaxy. ", You seem to be forgetting all the times I've saved your hide, Julia,"

", You mean the times where I was in danger trying to save you in the first place?" She tossed back, smiling.

", All for a good cause, Julia, all for a good cause," Helen waved her friend off.

", Yeah, well, your good causes always end up coming back to bite me," She smiled a half-smile.

", It was just one time! That kid was on the brink of starvation, of course, he was going to try to take a bite out of the first good-looking thing he sees," Helen took a swig of her drink. ", What about that one time, remember? Before the war? You wanted to go to Callisto to see if there really weren't any women there," Helen reminded.

Julia shut her eyes in shame", Dear, god, don't remind me," They turned towards the bartender.

", Sir, if you really want to hear a good story, you should listen up, cuz' this one's a riot," Helen informed.

The man leaned down on the bar on his forearms. ", Two pretty women on Callisto? Now, that's pretty...daring,"

Helen waved him off," Sir, you can say it was stupid. Queen of the blue balls over here has long accepted the idiocy of her decision, and, has moved on to thinking through her actions. See, we were just sixteen, and we were out on our own. I had just enlisted in the military and was set to be leaving for basic training in a month,''

Julia had gained a sad look in her eyes at the memory of her oldest friend leaving for war. ", It was going to be the longest time we had ever been apart since we met, so, I proposed we take a vacation. More, like a road trip, so to say,"

", I wanted to go to Ganymede, but, Nope. Not enough danger, she says. No" __real __excitement", she says".

Julia giggled," We had been to Venus, and I thought it seemed way too similar. The chances of Helen not coming back from war were too high for us to just sunbathe on a beach. I wanted one last ride. One last great adventure to tell my grand-kids, and I'd heard stories about the lawless nature of the land. I thought, 'This is it!'," She hid her face in her hands briefly laughing at herself.

", My stupid ass agreed with her, so, we took my spacecraft and took off," Helen said.

", When we got there, it was as if the citizens could smell the higher level of estrogen in the air. Right off the bat, we were surrounded by a welcoming committee of every lowlife you can think of. Drug dealers, pimps, gangs, the occasional lawyer," Julia laughed.

Helena was laughing, as well," All of them were just, __so __predictable".

", 'Hey, baby, want to go to a bar?'".

", 'Hey, baby, you lost? Me and my pals can help you out if you just come with us to our abandoned warehouse. Yeah, it's cool, just fifty miles out in the wilderness, where no one can hear you scream'".

", 'Hey, baby, I can see you're a Doctor, amiright? I got this bite somewhere in my pants. Maybe you can rub the puss out'" Julia was dying from the memory.

Helena hung her head laughing.

", It took some small talk and the threat of castration, but, we made it out of there and we ended up in this jazz bar,'' Julia continued.

Helena tuned out the story, feeling eyes burning a hole in her back. She had a good feeling it was snake eyes from earlier, but, she didn't lift her head to acknowledge him. There was something eerily familiar about him, though. Maybe, from the war?

The thick, howling laughter of their bartender brought Helena out of her thoughts. She perked her head up to smile at her friend, who, despite also laughing, was giving her, an understanding look.

Her misty blue eyes were trained on the gray haired man staring at her friend. She didn't like the way he looked at Helen expectantly. It gave her the feeling of a butcher staring down at the still living animal he was about to slaughter, knife upraised and about to strike.

", Is he still staring?" Helen asked lips at the mouth of her glass.

She nodded slightly," I think it's about time we hit the road again. What do you say?"

", Yup, I'm ready to find our inn and crash," Helen said as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

They gathered their things and bid goodnight to the humble bartender.

", Goodnight, Ladies. You'll have to stop by again, sometime, if you're still in town," The kind man said, waving.

Julia smiled," We will".

The two donned their coats and stepped towards the door.

", To think after all we've been through, you're going to see me and not even say 'hello'?''


	2. Hi

Helena and Julia both turned around to face the source of the deep voice behind them. Helena, with a questioning expression, Julia, with a suspicious one.

Standing behind them was the gray-haired man who had stared at Helena since she first entered the bar. Of course so did most of the other (six. c'mon it was a Tuesday) patrons, but, they had gotten over the first shock of a pretty woman. Now, he was staring at them both, with a nonchalant smirk on his face.

Helena was staring in surprise. Now, he was standing directly under a light, where she could see him clearly. She was right about her assumption that she already knew him from somewhere. Her mouth fell just a small bit, before, spreading out in a wide grin.

", No way! Vicious!" She cried, breaking out into a full force run towards the man.

Julia just stared deadpanned and confused. __'Throw yourself at the creepy stranger, why don't you'__

The gray-haired man was able to catch the (supposedly...Jury's still out) full-grown woman when she tackled him, and wrapped his arms around her body, lifting her off the ground. Helena had her arms around his neck, to keep her from falling.

", Long time, no see, Hel, I was beginning to think you had died out there," The man said, holding her delicatley.

He set her back down on the floor, but left his hands on the woman's shoulders.

", Ditto, I can't believe I almost didn't recognize you! Why didn't you come out of the dark sooner? We were beginning to think you were a rapist, or, something," Helen teased.

", I would've, had I known you weren't going to remember me," He paused, before saying in a lilting voice", A lesser man would be hurt, Helen," He said.

She smiled sheepishly," Hehehe, it's been a while".

", So, whose your friend, if you don't mind me cutting in," She heard Julia ask from behind her.

", OH!" Helena whirled back around to face Julia ", Julia, this is Vicious, Vicious, Julia. Vicious and I were in the same unit on Titan. Remember, I told you about him, before," She said, turning so she could face both of them at the same time.

Recognition swept across the blonde's features," Oh, right, him and the other guy. Grell, I think it was,"

", Gren, but, yeah, same people," Helena said.

Julia extended her hand to shake the gray-haired man's, "Thanks for keeping an eye out for her. She had me worried sick the whole time she was gone".

He shook her hand," Thanks for looking out for her out here. She's got real character; it'd be a shame for her fire to be put out".

His words made Julia squint her eyes, questioning the obviously dangerous man's feelings for her fire haired companion. ", Yeah, real character".

The man gave her a freezing look in return, before, pointing his eyes back to Helen ", Now, what brings you to Tharsis? Last time I checked, we weren't really in need of a girl-robin hood,"

It was something he had started calling her after a conversation about their pasts. Hers was filled with stories of leaping into the fire and flames, risking herself, and, sometimes others, to help those who couldn't help themselves. It was her life's mission, and, she took it seriously. Not to the point of being offended by the nickname, but, to where there was so very little that could make her turn her back on someone in need. In retaliation to the endearing term, she had begun calling him scarecrow, for his perpetually tired looking eyes.

", No, not Robin Hooding, but, you don't have a hospital or clinic here. I'm going to open up a walk-in clinic, and, Julia here, will be my stunning assistant," She told him, patting Julia's shoulder when she mentioned the blonde.

Julia was still trying to see the man's soul through his eyes. She could tell what he wanted from Helena, but, there was a reason the two women stuck together all those years. From the war stories she got from her friend, Vicious was painted as a man who was rough around the edges, but, he was very protective of his comrades. Helen even recited a tale where the gray-haired man tackled her to the ground and shielded her body with his from a live grenade when her back was turned.

When she had heard of Vicious, she had inkling that her friend was oblivious to the man's true intentions toward her. She couldn't then say for sure, she had never been to war. That may have been expected from friends, to protect each other at the cost of your own life. But, in the world Julia knew, you had to really fucking like a person to take a __paintball__ for them. Now, meeting him, seeing the way he looked at her friend like the red-head was made of precious crystal, she was positive the guy had a thing for her. Now, she needed to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He still reeked of danger.

Vicious nodded in understanding," It's about time. We really don't have any doctors here. Your presence is going to be welcome in the community".

Helen smiled," I hope so".

Vicious wrapped his arm around Helen's shoulders, making the 5'7'' woman shrink inwardly. She wasn't particular to being manhandled in any way...

", Why don't you let me buy you and your friend a drink? Surely, wherever it is you need to be can wait an hour or two. You and I have some catching up to do," He said, not waiting for an answer as he pulled Helen back towards the bar.

Julia stared at the man's back in shock that her friend was allowing herself be hauled off.

Back at the bar, Vicious ordered her another rum and coke and got two glasses of a dark honey colored liquor. Helena leaned against the bar inspecting the left side of her old friends face as he ordered.

He hadn't changed physically, since she had last seen him, but, there was something there that wasn't before. She couldn't put her finger on it, but, he had changed mentally. She tossed away the thought, when he leaned his head to the side, so he could stare at her, smiling.

'', War__changes people. It'd be something if he wasn't affected by Titan. I know I was," __She thought.

", Something the matter?" He asked.

She shook her head," Just thinking about how long it's been since I saw anyone from Titan".

He turned around and mimicked her leaning against the bar, their shoulders touching each other.

", It has been a while, hasn't it? Some days it still feels like yesterday".

She nodded," I know what you mean," She closed her eyes for the briefest second before they shot open wide ", Hey, have you talked to Gren, at all?" She trailed off.

He shook his head," No, and not for lack of trying. It seems like he just dropped off the face of the Earth. Like you did, all this time".

", Sorry about that. Some of the places Julia and I end up have bad signal. We were lucky to even get a damn weather report sometimes".

", Places like Callisto?''

She blushed, laughing;" You could hear all that, all the way over there?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder," I hear and see __everything__," He said, lowly in hear ear.

His closeness just made her blush brighter. She was no virgin, but, it wasn't like she slept around, either. Thinking back, it was probably about three years since she had been with anyone. The very thought of Vicious being interested in her in that way just sent waves of warmth through her body. He was attractive, no denying that fact, and he had always been a good friend to her, but, the thought of a one night stand with him upset her. She would be living in the same town, and, she didn't want to tiptoe around, afraid that she might see him and have to bear the awkward conversation. She didn't want to condemn their friendship to that.

She placed her left hand on his chest and nudged him away lightly," Get your drinks, Crow," She said smiling.

She missed the slight frown he made before he turned to do as she said. Julia, who was now standing by the pool tables looking back at them with a bored look on her face, did not.

Vicious handed her her glass before lifting his own, initiating a quaint toast, "Old friends?"

Helena didn't disappoint, "Old friends."

They each took a sip of their respected poisons, before the gray haired man made a motion towards the pool tables.

", Speaking of old friends, there's someone you should meet, before you leave," Vicious said.

With a curious look, Helena followed her tired looking comrade to the drunken male pissing contest looking at her friend Julia, shrugging after the blonde saw the crow holding two glasses of hooch.

They stopped when Vicious placed the second glass in front of a pool cue right as it was about to strike the white ball.

", You're blocking my shot," Came from the fuzzy haired guy at the end of the pool stick.

", You're weren't going to win anyway. I've got a couple of people I need to introduce you to," Vicious said, as the lanky stranger grabbed the glass in his hand and took a healthy swig.

", No."

", What do you mean, 'no'?"

", I mean, I'm not in the mood to meet more of your bland, Zen master ,samurai friends," The man said.

Helen gave the man a once over. Slightly shorter than Vicious, but, still towering over her, skinny, but, lean. She'd place him in his early to mid-twenties. By his movements, she pegged him as a martial artist. Weird fuzzy green hair, and, by a subtle glint of red his right eye was cybernetic. She gave a hum of approval when she noticed that he could move both eyes, which meant it was a quality job done by a proper physician, not some junk doctor in a shack.

", This has to be Spike, right? Spike Spiegel?" She asked Vicious.

Vicious nodded his head, eyes closed, as his long time buddy stared in the direction of the two women for the first time. He was of the small portion of bar patrons who didn't even look up when they first entered the bar. Now that he was noticing them, the man wouldn't look away. He had a dazed look upon his face, and what made that uncomfortable was that Helen couldn't tell if he was staring at her or Julia.

His mouth was gaping slightly, for a whole four seconds, before vicious kicked him from behind.

", Stop being rude, lunkhead, say 'hi'."

The green haired man shook his head, returning to normal, but, still frowning. ", Uhh, hi," He gave a pitiful wave.

", Hi," Julia and Helen said in unison.


	3. Huh

**_**So, Lunaescence won't let my nerd freak flag fly. Damn, that's disappointing ,but, at least I still have my three favoriters on . Thank you Amymikaelson, ergelina, schizophrenic-unicorn,and Miss luny. I really would've abandoned this, had i not gotten proof someone cared about it.**_**

Three hours had come and gone,and, before the group knew it was last call. By this time, Helena and Spike were the only ones drinking, so, the group was split up one drunken person to one sober. Julia and Spike, who had forfeited the game of pool, had taken to sitting in a less crowded area of the bar so they could attempt to get the images of their respective best friends being cute with each other out of their heads.

Julia was watching with a somewhat confused, somewhat disgusted expression. Having heard countless war stories about the man, this Vicious guy was acting out of character. And poor Helena was just too far gone, between all the liquor and Vicious continuously leaning behind her whispering god knows what in her ear, the woman was doomed. Despite the bad feelings Julia was getting from the washed out man she was happy to finally see her friend in the careless euphoria that was a girls first real crush. It wasn't like Helena to want more than a physical connection to any one partner. She was already so hung up on her projects, that Julia was her only real friend these days.

With a gentle grin on her face, she turned to face the tall, green haired man she heard her friend identify as Spike. He was good looking, that was for sure, but, there was something hidden in him, as well. Not like the Venus flytrap his buddy was, Spike was more like a moon flower. Not much to look at right now, but, he has something beautiful inside. She could look in his mismatched eyes and she would probably be able to see the center on the Earth.

Nursing his caramel colored whiskey, he stared at the pair of soldiers across the room. His mouth twitched like he wanted to say something. Julia leaned in a touch closer, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

",Buuuurgh," He let out a foul belch that smelled of cigarettes and liquor.

__',So much for that thought,'__ She deadpanned internally.

", Excuse me," She suggested, letting her eyes fall back to her pet ginger.

", Your excused. Didn't have to let me know," He said back.

',__jackass,'__ Her own eye was twitching.

He looked slightly irritated, though for what, Julia couldn't fathom. He was also confused, from what she could tell. She let it go, seeing as she really was beginning to not enjoy his company, but, his expression was unnerving. His whole presence was giving her a migraine.

", So, how long have you known her?" He suddenly asked.

",You mean Helena?" She responded.

The green haired man nodded his head in a drunken up and down bob.

", Pretty much since we were kids. There's hardly a memory I have growing up that doesn't somehow involve her".

She returned her eyes to her red-haired friend. She hoped her friend wouldn't regret this in the morning, if it went that far. Vicious obviously wouldn't he was the most sober out of all of them. Helena wasn't the type to just sleep with a friend and be over it, she was a woman who cherished the few companions she did have more than anything.

The poor girl had learned the true intentions of men the hard way, when she was younger, so she made a rule of not sleeping with men she knew. Other than Julia ,she never really let anyone get that close. That way both parties involved wanted the same thing, and she wouldn't be making some stupid excuse to get out of a stupid situation. From what Helena told Julia, Vicious was both a friend and a stranger to her, and, that's what would make this complicated for her. Julia already knew where the night was headed, it was saturated in windex. She just wasn't looking forward to seeing what would be in store for Helena after this night was over. Whatever happened would complicate their time on Mars, that would be problematic to say the least.

", How long have you known Vicious?" She asked, wanting more information on the man.

The green haired man's head shot up in surprise, like he forgot she was there. ",Hmm, oh, since we were kids," And that was all he offered.

Julia gave her almost invisible smile. ",So, you two were street rats, huh," She warmed at the wave of fond memories as they glided over her. ", That's something we can relate to".

The four of them were all cut from the same cloth.

He looked only slightly offended at the term 'street rats' but he let it go seeing Helena and Vicious moving away form the pool tables and making their way towards the exit without even passing to give word to their companions. He just frowned deeply at the sight before shaking it off to go pay the bar tab, leaving a gaping Julia in the corner.

**_**Questions? Comments? Requests? drop a review! I will answer whatever you send me. Flamers beware. Btw I am looking for a beta reader. Anyone interested?**_**


	4. Absolutely

Helena leaned against the brick wall outside of the bar with her head slightly down and her ankles crossed. Vicious, too, was leaning against the wall, lighting up a cigarette. He was only slightly more relaxed than she was, mostly because he was slightly more sober than she was.

She was trying to act cool around him, like, she was more experienced than she really was. She wasn't completely sure if she wanted Vicious to make a move, or, not. She knew she felt desire for him, at the time, but, she didn't know if it was because she was drunk and horny or if she had stronger feelings for him than what she led herself to believe. All she knew for sure, at that moment, was that she needed to decide what it was fast.

She spied on him through the small curtain of her bangs as he took a drag off his cigarette. The light flush on her cheeks was mostly from the alcohol and only partially from the path her thoughts were weaving in her mind.

The ghostly smile on Vicious's face as he exhaled smoke made Helena's knees slightly weak. She had always thought he was handsome.

", What have you been doing these past few years?" She decided to ask to fill the silence.

He leaned his head against the bricks, like he was trying to figure out how to answer. ", There are some things about me that you wouldn't understand, Hel".

", Like what? I've already seen you kill, there's not much else about you that _could _surprise me," She said.

He grinned wider. ", That's where you're wrong,"

He then leaned over and covered her body with his. His left arm was positioned over her head, his other was resting against her hip. He had his lips just brushing over hers.

With half closed eyelids, she stared into Vicious's eyes. She could feel his steady breath on her face, cool and steady, unlike her deep erratic huffs.

Did she want this? Did she want him? He was as close to her heart as Julia, and she had known him for far less time. He had saved her on the field more times than she could remember, and he had one of the only two people she had confided in during the war. He was a good friend, and she would be lying if the thought of them together didn't highly intrigue her.

It was really surprising to her that he didn't go in for a kiss yet, he was just brushing his lips against hers like he was waiting on her. She tilted her face more towards his, and brought her hands up to rest on his chest. He took it as a grant of permission and and invitation at the same time.

They simultaneously pressed forward, closing the small breath of distance between them.

The only thoughts in her mind, now, where of how nice his warm lips and arms felt on her. Of how nice he smelt, and of how she really didn't care about the person yelling her name from what sounded like very far away.

She slid her arms down from their spot on his chest and wrapped them around him, hugging him closer to her. He, in return, pressed closer to her.

Helena couldn't help but let out a sigh of pleasure when she felt Vicious slide his tongue in between her lips to mingle with her own. She reciprocated by massaging her tongue alongside his own, her reward was the sound of his own low groan.

They could have been there for hours, but, Helena wouldn't have known. She felt herself suddenly thrust back into the real world when she finally realized that it was Julia who had been shouting her name.

Her eyes shot open like someone splashed cold water. She brought her hands up in between her and vicious and gave a gentle but firm shove to separate them.

",Julia!" She gasped, trying to take in some air.

The other woman just stared on at her friend as she tried to steady her breathing with a hand placed n her chest.

", Uhhhhh. Screw it. This is exactly what it looks like," Helena said, not even going to try to cover up the fact that she was just playing tonsil hockey with an old friend.

", Good. But, you still will never live this down," Julia said, with an ever growing smirk.

Helena groaned and mockingly glared at her, before another voice sounded off from behind Julia.

", Hey, I think it's great that you finally found a woman who would let you stick your tongue down her throat, but they just made last call. Ain't gotta go home, but, we can't stay here," Spike said, with his eyes closed, leaning up against the wall closest to the entrance.

Helena turned to face Vicious", So, I guess I'll see you later?"

He nods with a gentle smile on his face. ", Do you have a phone on you?"

", No, but ,I do have the number for the inn we'll be staying at this week. After that, the clinic should be up and I'll be able to give you a permanent number," She says.

He nods and pulls out his own communicator then hands it to her. ", I'm guessing that means I won't be able to see you until then."

", Not necessarily. I mean, I won't be working any nights until the clinic opens up, we can meet up somewhere then. If you want to, that is," She said, taking the comm from him and inputting her information into it.

After she handed his phone back to him, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for the second time. This time, though, he was demanding in the way he moved his mouth against hers, drawing forth a needy gasp from his victim. It positively left Helena breathless.

When he leaned back, looking down at her dazed and confused state, he smirked. ", I absolutely want to," He said huskily.

The two men then turned to take their leave, leaving Julia to giggle at her blushing friend.


End file.
